Dr. Gamo Wisky (Graphic Novel)
Dr. Gamo Wisky is a supporting character of Cyborg 009. He was originally responsible for Cyborg 001's psychic powers and stunted physical development, by performing unethical neurological experiments on him. Appearance Unlike previous depictions, Dr. Gamo is depicted as a tall-ish young man in his forties with circular glasses, a small mustache and spiked black hair. Like the other Black Ghost scientists, he wears a white lab coat with a white collared shirt, a yellow tie, black pants and shoes. Personality Dr. Gamo Wisky is devoted to Black Ghost not out of deception or patriotism, but rather out of despair. Due to the absence of his wife, his son Ivan was all he had, and when he discovered his terminal illness he nearly drove himself mad trying to find a cure. By the time he joined Black Ghost's ranks, he has since given up on trying to save Ivan and continued to experiment on him, seeing no point in seeing his son alive ever again. However, Gamo was unaware that his experiments already "saved" Ivan, even though he continued to live as a cyborg in an infant body. When Ivan revealed this to him during the final battle against Black Ghost, Gamo was able to find personal closure with his past actions and ultimately redeemed himself in helping the cyborgs defeat Sekar, sacrificing himself in the process. History Dr. Gamo Wisky was born in Russia, originally working as a brain surgeon. His life was unfortunately changed forever when he discovered that his infant son, Ivan, was afflicted with a severe terminal illness. Like any good parent, he dedicated his life to finding a cure by performing various tests on his son. As later stated by Ivan himself, he "went too far" by stunting his physical growth, permanently trapping Ivan in the body of a baby. Sometime after that, Black Ghost heard of Gamo's skills and hired him to be a part of the experimental cyborg program. Here, he continued to experiment on Ivan, later dubbed "001", not to cure him, but to turn him into a weapon. One of his colleagues, Dr. Gilmore, accidentally walked in on Gamo during one of these experiments; the sight of a baby on an operating table horrified him so much that he later chose to betray Black Ghost. Unbeknownst to Gamo and everyone else, 001 grew tired of living as a test subject and secretly collaborated with Gilmore to free the other cyborgs. The plan went without a hitch, and by the time Cyborg 009 escaped his prison, the cyborgs rebelled against their "creators" and in retribution used their new abilities against the scientists, Gamo included. This rebellious display caused the cyborg program to be terminated, as the cyborgs themselves now posed a threat to Black Ghost's existence. Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, set the island to self-destruct to erase any evidence of the project and fled. Only the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore barely managed to make it out alive. It is later revealed that Gamo has also managed to escape the island's destruction as well. During the final battle against Black Ghost, he helped Sekar recapture the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore, and was given the order to erase their collective memories. However, 001 telepathically sensed the secret guilt and regret inside Gamo's heart and revealed that the brain-enhancing tests cured his childhood illness. Happy that he had finally given his son a chance to live, Gamo betrayed Sekar by releasing the cyborgs. The cyborgs immediately jumped into action. Before Sekar could do anything, Gamo shot him with a laser rifle. Unfortunately, Sekar easily shrugged off the attack and snapped Gamo's neck. This prompts 009 to attack Sekar in turn, ultimately leading to the defeat of Black Ghost's leader. Trivia *Gamo's wife, Erika Wisky, is not shown or mentioned in the graphic novel. It is possible that either she left her husband after learning of the experiments, or died from natural causes. *In previous media, Gamo is often depicted as an older, shorter, and heavier-set man. *Gamo's surname, Whisky, has the 'h' removed to censor any alcoholic references, although "Wisky" has also been seen as an occasional alternate English reading of the name. Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters